Los refrescos dan gastritis
by Poisonbird
Summary: Dave viene a visitar a su amigo más íntimo en la red; John Egbert. ¿Sus kokoros harán doki doki? Se supone que no tendría que poner esto en el resumen...


_Advertencia: No os toméis este fanfic __**EN SERIO**__. Es una parodia de los shippings y de algunos fanfics en general. Así que siéntese y disfrute de esta obra que, entre malvadas carcajadas, he dado vida con mis dedos._

_Advertencia 2: Es MUY recomendable traducir lo que hay al final. Les garantizo que no se traumatizarán; más bien se reirán de lo absurdo que es._

* * *

**Los refrescos dan gastritis**

**(Pepsicola no parody)**

Era un día genialosamente genialoso en la calle de una urbanización de algún estado de América, a saber cómo se llama porque yo no me acuerdo. Hacía un sol amarillo con el cielo azulado. Ambos elementos celestes eran una pareja estupenda. Que pena, los americanos desperdician ese glorioso día chateando por internet. Mientras padre de protagonista hace cena con cuchillos "steel nailon", niño con texto azul entusiasmado escribe con texto rojo.

-haha hola dave :B- El niño gafotas transparente habló.

-sup- Respondió el otro occidental. Sí. Así escribían, hablaban y comían y hacían señales de humo.

-mañana nos vemos, ¿verdad?- Quiso recordar el estadounidense. Y el otro dijo "si". Y luego dijo el de dientes de conejo "genial". Ambos estaban emocionados. Verse gafa a gafa era lo que más deseaban. Papá con sombrero y corbata monocromo, todo él, le puso a dormir.

El sol naciente volvía a descubrir la orgía que tenía la luna con las estrellas y las ahuyentó con su luz sagrada, símbolo orgulloso de Japón. Era el día. John Egbert se levantó con ganas para vestirse con su simple vestimenta con el gusiluz verde de los Cazafantasmas como símbolo de la república independiente de su casa. Desayunó: All Bran de la casa Betty Crocker (Porque la empresa Kellog's fue liquidada por esa misma empresa); zumo de manzana; trozo de tarta de su padre. Mucho azúcar para una mañana, muy importante. Luego esperó. Doce de la mañana, el timbre dio un din dón de alegría al chistoso prota. Abrió la puerta impacientemente para ver un chico pálido de cabellos de oro, cuyas gafas de sol ocultaban sus pupilas sangrientas y jersey blanco con un disco y mangas rojas.

-sup- Dijo el rubito.

-¡dave! ¡has venido!- Y dijo John.

-claro tio por que no iba a venir eso seria not cool- Y habló el gringo.

-hahahah yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eso hubiera sido terrible... ¿qué hacemos entonces?- El chistoso quiso preguntar.

-mi bro me ha dado juegos cools para jugar si quieres subimos y jugamos- Y luego propuso el chulito.

-¡me parece genial!- Y exclamó entusiasmado el muy nerd. Los niños subieron felices a la habitación, pero tele no había, así que fueron a la babitcomedor. En narrador va tenir un mal de cap i no sabìa on els nens van anar.

Entonces jugaron al tío ese del monopatín maniático de los Doritos, triangulitos naranjas de maíz con su Xbox 360- 720- 1440 XXX con forma de torso de bellas artes. El juego se glitcheaba cada dos por tres, haciendo bailar al monopatinista al aire, y haciendo increíbles acrobacias mal animadas que ni en sueños llegaba al nivel de Matrix, ni las gafas se caían porque estaban pegadas, y las rodillas iban hacia arriba y hacia abajo. John se cansaba de esto. Era un rollo.

-dave... te dije que ese juego era una mierda.

-pero es maravillosa es el puto sumun de la ironia man

-¿te parece si vamos a ver "el club de la comedia"? hay una función en la cafetería de por ahi.

-john eso no es cool

-lo es para mi

Y aquellos machos silenciaron su habla. Luego del mute subieron al volumen un poco. 10%, sí.

-vale lo hare pero porque te hamo

-¿que digiste dave?

Tuve que subir el volumen.

-nada que vamos que vamos

-oh jeje vale

Y los dos chicos salieron del agujero de casa que era para salir a la calle. Derrepente, las nubes se pusieron celosas por la buena relación entre el cielo y el sol y taparon a los dos para que nadie viera lo felices que eran e inculparle a los dos de fastidiar el día. Y luego empezaron a mojar toda la calle, de repente.

-oh, no, y encima papa no compro patatas ni paraguas

-no pasa nada podemos entreternos en tu habitacion

Ahí ya se veían las intenciones rehomos del rubio cool chulo fu yea. El inocente John no sabía a qué se refería.

-pero si no sabes que hay ahi. ahí está mandel acechando debajo de la cama

-me importa un carajo subamos

-no

-si

-no

-si

Y así siguieron hasta que el padre de John salió con su paraguas de "I love Bussiness". Entonces Dave lo cogió por la mano y se lo llevó para arriba. El bromista ojizul se sorprendió bastante por aquella acción. Sus cejas volaron hacia arriba y luego fue empujado hacia la cama salvajemente porque el chico no tiene ni cuidado porque es rapero y los raperos no son románticos con el trato corporal. Gracioso, el niño se rió nerviosamente intentando decir sentimientos en forma de broma. ¿Verdadero o falso? Próximamente en este diálogo:

-dave, no soy homo

-yo si y te amo

-oh si dave, dame

-eso hare ばか

-冗談で言っていてもくそOHデーブ様は私を与える

-私はexact'll彼のフライを開き、ワームを引き出す者募集

-ああ私にあなたの低いため、そのホット悪いを与える

-あなたはあなたがいない真剣と述べた

-笑い声-AYのポストのために私に触れて

-決して

-それは、彼女の猫ジュースから出てきている

-そうそう、ソース

-UYなしCHUPのCHUPいないデイブ

-私はあなたがラップと思うので、今、あなたは振り向く

-私は、ああ、いや、あなたは私になってきません！その痛みAY！

-そして今、最良の部分。私が欲しいですよね？

-がない場合、ホモホモホモなし

-あなたはホモだと

-はいはいはい私はゲイです！

_Ya que esto no se puede copiar, pondré pues la traducción de este texto. Cortesía de Google Traductor:  
_

_-Eso hare idiota_

_\- OH de Dave-como me dan una mierda, incluso si dicho en broma_

_\- Abrir la marcha de su exact'll, que quería sacar el gusano_

_\- Debido a que es baja que me des una mala caliente del Oh_

_\- Usted ha dicho en serio ¿no_

_\- Tócame para el puesto de la risa-AY_

_\- Nunca_

_\- Se está saliendo de su jugo de gato_

_\- Ah, sí, la fuente_

_-UY Dave no CHUP CHUP de Ninguno_

_\- Porque usted cree que yo rapeo, ahora te das la vuelta_

_\- ¡Oh, no, no me ven a mí tú! El AY dolor!_

_\- Y ahora, la mejor parte. Quiero no?_

_\- Si no hay cambios, no Homohomohomo_

_\- Usted que es homo_

_\- Soy gay Sí Sí Sí!_

Y así finalizaron su unión oficial. Exhaustos uno se tendió en la cama y el otro se cayó de ahí porque la cama era muy pequeña para los dos. Ambos estuvieron satisfechos. Y entonces en estos días se fueron de viaje de luna de miel y se casaron en no tan sagrado matrimonio. Hicieron boda clandestina con palomas blancas y todo esto quedó explicado en un manga.

Fin.


End file.
